Blue and Green
by chabis
Summary: ¿De qué color es el amor?, una pregunta y dos niños dibujando. Makoharu.
_Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es por puro tiempo libre XD_

 **Blue and Green**

¿De qué color es el amor?...

Haruka levantó una ceja y volteó a ver a su amigo de toda la vida que estaba frente suyo, completamente concentrado en una hoja de papel blanca. Haru contempló el rostro infantil de Makoto que había soltado aquella pregunta en voz alta y pareciese que fuese más para él mismo que para el oji azul.

-Eso es muy molesto de pensar, es cosa de adultos supongo. Contestó Haruka con una mueca de molestia en su cara y siguió iluminando lo que parecía un delfín.

Aquella tarde ambos se quedaron en casa de Haruka después de clases ya que una fuerte lluvia azotaba, por lo que salir a jugar no era la mejor opción y optaron por pasar el rato dibujando.

-Normalmente lo representa con el color rojo. Habló de nuevo Makoto, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a Haruka y sonriendo de manera algo boba, según el otro niño.

-Pero el rojo también es el color de la sangre y a mi no me gusta la sangre, duele cuando esta sale de alguna cortada de tu cuerpo y por eso no creo que el amor debiera de ser de color rojo, pues no debe de doler o... ¿ tú qué opinas Haru-chan?.

Haruka lanzó un suspiro, desde cuando Makoto tenía esas reflexiones tan complicadas, si bien él mismo solía tener pensamientos muy profundos pero eran sobre el agua y la vida que esta albergaba, algo que pocos o si bien nadie más entendía. Pero ponerse a discutir sobre el color del amor era una cosa muy diferente, era algo, que al menos para su persona le resultaba muy complicado y hasta cansado. Además como si a los siete años pudieras encontrar el color del amor en tu estuche de lápices de colores, pero bueno era Makoto después de todo y con aquellos ojos verdes expectantes a su respuesta, sólo se encogió de hombros y haciendo uso de su habilidad de comunicarse entre ellos sin decir una palabra, le dijo con la mirada "no lo sé y tengo hambre, hay que ir por caballa"

Makoto, sonrió y entendiendo perfectamente lo que el otro quiso decir, volvió a su dibujo, entonces tomó el lápiz de color azul y mostrando este a su amigo le dijo de igual manera con la mirada: "azul, Haru, el amor para mi es color azul". Y elevando el pecho orgulloso como si hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento de la historia empezó a hablar, una vez que la mirada interrogativa de Haru yacía sobre él.

-Azul, azul como el cielo, que trae nubes esponjosas y que me gusta mirar, o como el azul del agua en la que nadamos, la cual me rodea, es ese azul que me hace sentir feliz, si el amor debe de ser azul. Además el azul es el color de los ojos de Haru-chan y me gusta mirarlos como el cielo y al hacerlo me hacen sentir feliz. La sonrisa de Makoto se amplió y sus mejillas estaban un poco coloreadas, se levantó y se preparó para salir, la lluvia ya había parado.

-Haru-chan iré a decirle a mi mamá si puede hacer caballa para el almuerzo y si puedes ir a comer a la casa.

Haruka no supo qué había pasado exactamente, cuando regresó en sí se encontraba ya solo y con las palabras de Makoto aún retumbando en sus oídos, sintió cómo algo se removía en su interior y su rostro sentía calor.

-Supongo que es porque habrá caballa para el almuerzo. Trataba de justificar el pequeño niño ante lo que estaba sintiendo. Un último suspiro y volvió su vista hacia los lápices de colores.

-¿De qué color es el amor?... Esa pregunta volvió a retumbar en su cabeza, miró que a lado del lápiz de color azul que Makoto había dejado, estaba uno de color verde, un verde claro y bonito para el gusto de Haru.

Tomó ambos colores entre sus manos.

-Azul es un buen color para el amor, pero…

Apretando el lápiz de color verde en su pecho y cerrando los ojos, salió de su boca en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero el verde también lo es…

Haruka escucho la puerta abrirse y dejó ver unos ojos verdes brillantes, Makoto entró con una sonrisa cálida y extendiendo una mano al otro niño le ayudó a levantarse.

-Vamos Haru-chan, mi mamá dice que el almuerzo ya está y que si habrá caballa.

Haruka tomó la mano de Makoto y una calidez se instaló en su corazón, no se preocupó por darle una explicación en ese momento, ya tendrá mucho tiempo después.

-Está bien, pero deja el chan…

Ambos niños salieron de la habitación donde hojas de papel y colores estaban esparcidos por el suelo, sólo el azul y el verde habían quedado uno a lado del otro...

Gracias por leer, se aceptan, reviews, criticas, dinero y vales de despensa.

Chabis-chan cambio y fuera :)


End file.
